Conventionally, display-equipped radio pagers have been in practical use which alert the user to a pager, when receiving a paging signal containing a selective call number assigned thereto is received, by flickering of an LED (light emitting device) or driving a speaker to beep while displaying on a display device a message contained within the received signal. In addition to these functions commercially available electronic pocket notebook-type pagers have other functions. A pager of this type comprises an input device, such as a keyboard or the like and a memory for storing keywords such as the personal or company names and their related data, for example, telephone numbers or addresses, so that the data stored within that memory may be retrieved for display on the display device by retrieving a keyword keyed in from the input device.
Such a radio pager has been very useful, because it can also be used as the electronic pocket notebook. For example, if a personal name such as Taro Yamada as well as his telephone number, for example, 03-3123-1234, are registered into the memory by keying it in, then it is not necessary to remember his telephone number in full, which is very helpful in business and private life.
A similar pager is disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,365 entitled "Precessing Display Pager" and issued to George Sebestyen. In the disclosed pager, a message or a stored statement can be continuously moved along by using a single line display so that it may be visually read, while a message entered from a keyboard may be transmitted by a cable or over a radio frequency after the check by reading the entered message on the display. In addition, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,807 entitled "Radio Pager with a Display Device" and issued to Takeshi Nakajima and Takashi Ohyagi, a received message is compared with all of the precedingly stored messages and, if the same message is not found in the stored ones, it is stored so that the user can read it by displaying the messages when it is convenient for him.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,824 teaches a price quotation system in which quotations transmitted from hand-held transmitters of each bidder may be received stored and displayed by a receiver. But this invention is applied only to a suitable hand-held radio transmitter and receiver for the price quotation system.
As described above, although electronic pocket notebook-type pagers have been known, the known pocket notebook function is completely independent of the paging function. As a consequence, if, for example, a message associated with a personal or company name is received and the user wants to register the received message together with this keyword, it is necessary for the user to carry out the troublesome procedure of keying in the keyword and the received message through the keyboard.